


A Series of Firsts

by cosmicenergy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicenergy/pseuds/cosmicenergy
Summary: “Firsts are best because they are beginnings.”Or, Keith is the new Gryffindor seeker and Lance is in denial (but what else is new).





	A Series of Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> For [maireep](http://maireep.tumblr.com/). I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I loved writing it.

_“Firsts are best because they are beginnings."_

-

They first saw him at the quidditch pitch.

It was a cool autumn day; the sun was glowing strong over the forest, casing its rays over the red and orange leaves that were scattered throughout the landscape. The wind tickled their ears as the teams made their way into the arena, one team sporting red while the other was covered in green.

It was the biggest match of the year, and Gryffindor had a new trick up their sleeve in the form of a transfer student from Durmstrang. He was a legend, according to the Daily Prophet, a real prodigy. The article had gotten passed around school for _weeks_ before he had arrived and gotten sorted into Gryffindor.

“I don’t like him.”

Pidge sighed, fixing the collar of her green robes before rolling her eyes at Lance. “You don’t even know the kid, how can you possibly hate him?”

Lanced scoffed, flicking his wand dramatically at Pidge before replying. “I just don’t. I don’t like the vibe he gives off, he’s _so_ full of himself.”

“And you’re not?” Pidge murmured under her breath as Lance gasped dramatically (as he did in response to most remarks made by his friend). Before he could respond, a loud voice echoed around the quidditch pitch.

“Welcome everyone to today’s match!” Boomed the voice through the microphone. It was Allura, Gryffindor’s head girl. Her voice bounced around the pitch, light and airy and captivating. But Lance was focused on something else, _someone_ else.

His eyes were locked on Gryffindor’s seeker. His black hair stood out against the deep red of his robes, and though they were a bulky fabric, Lance could tell his arms were muscular. (His face wasn’t half bad either.)

Lance didn’t like him, not one bit.

His trance was interrupted as the starting whistle blew, sending both teams into action.

“Go Shiro!” He heard Pidge cheer loudly as a green blur flew by them. Their friend, a 7th year who was a chaser for Slytherin, had the quaffle.

Lance joined Pidge in cheering, momentarily forgetting about the boy in the red, until he heard someone from behind him shout “Look! Keith Kogane has the snitch!”

As if time was slowing down, Lance shifted his gaze upward to see Keith hovering above him, hand triumphantly raised holding the golden snitch.

Somewhere to his left he hear Pidge say “Can you believe it? The game’s only been going on for 10 minutes!”

But Lance didn’t acknowledge her comment. Instead, he continued to stare at the seeker in the red robes. For a fleeting moment, they made eye contact, blue eyes meeting gray, before Keith shifted his gaze back to the rest of his team.

His teammates, however, were already surrounding him, slapping him on the back and congratulating him for a good game. Lance could hear the thundering cheers from the Gryffindor fan section all the way across the pitch.

It wasn’t until Lance had finally tore his eyes away from the celebration that he felt something hit his head.

“Pidge, what the fuck!” He cried out, rubbing his head before turning towards his friend.

Pidge shrugged. “Wasn’t me, dude. I think- hey, look!” She pointed to something sitting on the ground.

Lance quickly turned to find the golden snitch, wings detracted, sitting behind his seat.

“Keith must have dropped it during the celebration” Pidge, observed, her eyes flitting between Lance and the Gryffindor quidditch team. Lance nodded before picking up the ball, wings unfurling into his palm.

Lance smiled, fondly remembering all those matches where he had won for Ravenclaw by catching the tiny ball sitting in his hand.

Suddenly, his vision was covered in red. Shifting his eyes away from the snitch, he saw Keith  hovering before him, one hand gripping his broom the other brushing the hair out of his face.

“Looking for this?” Lance laughed as Keith spotted the snitch in his hand.

Keith glanced at Lance’s face once before quickly flying forward and attempting to grab it out of his hand. Lance moved to the side, sending Keith flying in the other direction.

“Not so fast, buddy. You can try to get this from me next week when you play Ravenclaw.”

Keith raised his eyebrow. “Is that a challenge?”

“Do you want it to be a challenge?” Lance replied, earning a grin from the boy in red.

“We’ll just have to wait and see.” Keith shot him a small wink as Lance tossed him the snitch. (Lance tried to ignore the way his heart fluttered as Keith flew away.)

Lance stared after him for a second, as the autumn wind blustered around him.

“So, you’re telling me you don’t like this guy at all?” Pidge chided, playfully punching Lance’s arm.

Lance simply groaned.

-

A week later, Hogwarts had transformed. Outside, the forest had become a sea of reds, oranges, and yellows as every last pristine green leaf morphed into its autumn counterpart. Inside, the halls had been decorated with jack-o-lanterns and floating candles as far as the eye could see. Halloween was just a couple days away.

“It’s your first match against me, you could surrender now and save your pride,” Lance shouted as the Gryffindor quidditch team flooded the pitch. The Gryffindor fan section roared as their team entered, almost drowning out Lance’s comment.

But Keith smirked, and that in itself was louder than anything the fans could possibly conjure up.

“Sorry, I forgot my white flag at home!” Keith shouted back as their captains shook hands.

Before Lance could reply, one of his teammates, a 4th year chaser, smacked him on the shoulder. “Come on, Lance. We talked about trash-talking the competition in friendly matches.”

Lance rolled his eyes as Keith smirked again.

A silence quickly fell over the pitch as their captains disbanded. It was as if the entire arena was was holding their breath, waiting, just waiting for the starting whistle to be blown. For a split second, Lance saw Keith’s gaze flicker over to his form before regaining his focus on the referee. Lance ignored the gnawing feeling, of butterflies or of nerves, that was becoming increasingly more prevalent in his stomach.

Then the whistle blew, and all of Lance’s thoughts flew out of his head, except for one: get the snitch.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw his team explode into an array of directions, his captain flying straight ahead while everyone else picked a different one. This tactic, one that looked like pure confusion, was why Lance loved his team.

“Efficiency in chaos,” his captain had said during one practice, when rain was pouring down, hindering their vision and performance. “If we can perform well in chaos, and make the other team chaotic, then we’ve already won.”

And, surprisingly this strategy seemed to work well. It was how they beat Slytherin two weeks ago, and Hufflepuff a week prior to that.

It worked so well, because Lance could do his own thing. Create his _own_ form of chaos in finding the snitch before the other team even had a chance to reform their strategy.

So Lance created chaos, choosing to fly directly upwards into the clouds that had settled over the quidditch pitch. He didn’t know if Keith saw, but as the whistle blew Lance remembered seeing the snitch seemingly disappear out of thin air, only to reappear as a glimmer in the clouds above them.

As the clouds filled Lance’s gaze, he was overcome with a feeling of peace. Down below him, he could see the shapes of his teammates flying around, dodging their Gryffindor counterparts as they raced towards the three scoring rings. He heard their fans thunderous cheers as his teammate scored, putting Ravenclaw in the lead.

 _They’re doing their part, now it’s time to do mine,_ Lance thought, eyes scanning the gray scene in front of him. They flitted around until he saw a shimmer in the distance. A speck of gold in the otherwise bleak landscape. _The snitch_!

Lance shot forward, propelling himself through the clouds as fast as his broomstick could carry him. He was getting closer and closer, before realizing it was indeed the snitch. Lance smirked, if only Keith could see him now.

As he reached out, hand barely touching the snitch’s wings, he saw a large, dark shape hurdling towards him. Hand desperately trying to grab the snitch, he watched as the figure grew larger and larger until its color morphed from black to red.

“Keith!” Lance shouted seconds before they collided, nearly knocking Lance off his broomstick. His body swayed in the air, teetering dangerously on the fine line between falling off and staying on. He could tell that Keith was doing the same, with his eyes closed and his hand clutching something small and gold.

“How the fuck…” Lance trailed off as the other boy opened his eyes. They were gray, and they matched the landscape perfectly, making Keith seem like he was one with the clouds.

Keith smiled, almost sheepishly, before opening his hand to reveal the snitch sitting comfortably in the palm of his hand. Lance couldn’t bring himself to be angry when Keith’s face broke out in a broad smile after he had dramatically gasped.

(And later, after the pitch had been cleared out and Pidge, Lance, and their friend Hunk from Hufflepuff were walking back, Pidge asked Lance a question. “Are you sure you didn’t let him win on purpose?”

Lance put his head in his hands and screamed, attempting to muffle out the sounds of his friends’ laughter.)

-

The first time Lance saw Keith in the great hall was on Thanksgiving.

For the three weeks that followed their first quidditch match, Lance only saw Keith sparingly. Between classes, he would catch himself scanning the halls for any sign of the black-haired boy. Only a few times was he lucky enough to actually catch a glimpse of him.

(Little did he know, Keith was actively doing the same.)

It wasn’t until Thanksgiving, when classes were cancelled and the festivities were beginning, that Lance saw Keith sitting at the table across from him. At his own table, Pidge and Hunk were enthusiastically talking about charming their pumpkins to talk as Shiro was beginning to eat his third helping of pumpkin pie.

Yet something felt _off_.

Lance shifted his gaze back to Keith, watching as all around him people were talking and laughing and drinking. But Keith seemed to be frozen in time, not really engaging with his teammates or members from other houses that had made their way to the Gryffindor table.

“Hey guys,” Lance said suddenly. Shiro glanced over at him from his piece of pie as Pidge asked, “What’s up?”

“Mind if I go talk to someone real quick?”

Pidge and Hunk exchanged a knowing look while Shiro smiled.

“Of course, Lance,” said Shiro. “Just promise me you won’t use any bad pick up lines.”

Lance stuttered. “My pick up lines are great, mind you!”

He heard his friends laugh as he stood up, unaware that a certain Gryffindor chaser was watching him. Lance stuck his tongue out at them before walking over to the Gryffindor table and saying hello to a couple other classmates before sitting down in front of Keith.

Keith looked over at him, and Lance stared back. Lance could hear the chatter of people around him, and smell the spices from the soups that were spread across the table, yet the only thing he could seem to focus on was Keith.

“What brings you here?” Keith asked, reaching for a piece of bread.

Lance laughed at the formality of his tone. “Dude, no need to be so uptight.”

Keith glared at him. It reminded Lance of anger that a three week old kitten has when playing with a laser pointer. It was adorable, to say the least. Lance smirked, “I’m not allowed to chat with my rival?”

“Who said we were rivals?”

Lance scoffed, dramatically gesturing to their different colored robes. “How could we possibly not be! You, the new seeker trying to upstage me, the _legend_.”

“You know I already did that, right?” Said Keith.

“Psh, I let you.”

“Did not.”

“Did too!”

“Did not!”

“Lance!” A voice boomed out, ushering Keith and Lance into silence. It was Allura, Gryffindor’s head girl. “Please keep it down, the entire hall can hear you.”

Lance felt a blush come creeping up his neck. “Sorry, Allura,” he murmured as a smirk appeared across Keith’s face.

“That was hilarious,” laughed Keith. “You should have seen the look on your face!”

Lance rolled his eyes.

“I have an idea,” Lance said suddenly, earning a groan from the boy sitting across from him. “You. Me. Duel. Tonight.”

“Where?” asked Keith, raising an eyebrow.

“East wing. Be there at 12 o’clock sharp.”

Keith laughed, and Lance denied how much he liked the sound of it. “I’ll be there.”

-

Though it wasn’t the first time Lance had snuck out at night, it was the first time he had done so for love. At least, that’s why Pidge claimed he was doing it.

(Lance furiously denied it, claiming that he needed to beat Keith in something because they were rivals and all. Pidge just laughed.)

“Good luck later,” she said as they parted ways for bed, Lance heading to the Ravenclaw tower while she was heading off to the Slytherin one. “Oh, and watch out for Coran. He’ll be pissed if he finds you sneaking out again.”

“You know me, Pidge,” Lance laughed. “I’m the king of being sneaky.”

Pidge rolled her eyes before leaving. Lance smiled as his friend walked down the hallway.

As he entered the Ravenclaw common room, the clock on the wall read 10:45. Lance sighed. He had an hour to kill before he had to leave.

He wound up spending most of his time staring out the window, watching the autumn breeze rustle through the tree leaves. The moon was high and bright the the sky, almost full but not quite there yet. It was invigorating, really, watching it shine it’s iridescent glow down onto the castle. It reminded him of the times where Hunk and Pidge had snuck out of their dorms to come meet him in the middle of the night for an impromptu swim in the lake. It reminded him of the time where they had earned a dentition from Coran when they had been too rowdy in the halls and had accidentally broken one of the suits of armor and were sent to help Haggar in the forest that night.

Lance liked the moon, and he continued to watch it until the clock showed 12.

Then he silently got up, making sure that the common room was empty, before slipping out the door without making a sound.

The castle’s east wing was about as far away from the Ravenclaw tower as you could possibly get. The hall stretched all the way from the Gryffindor tower to the Hufflepuff one, winding and twisting its way throughout Hogwarts with moving staircases and missing floorboards. Lance had decided it was the perfect place for a duel back in his 3rd year, when he had challenged Pidge to one (and lost).

He remembered seeing the look of triumph on her face as she cast her winning spell. He was positive he did not want to see that smile on Keith.

After arriving at the east wing, he saw a figure at the end of the hallway. It was Keith, in his _pajamas_ , looking up at a painting that was hanging on the wall.

“Keith,” he called out, voice carrying down the hallway. Keith turned abruptly, eyes scanning the dark hall before his gaze landed on Lance. He nodded, as if to say “Hey!”, before turning back to the painting on the wall.

Lance groaned.

“Come on,” Lance said. “We kind of have a duel planned.”

“We have all night,” Keith whispered, gaze not moving from the painting. “Also, keep your voice down.”

Before Lance could reply, he heard a sound coming from the end of the east wing. Though muffled, the sound mimicked the one made by the footsteps of Hogwarts’ groundskeeper. The more Lance looked in that direction, the louder the sound was becoming.

“Coran!” They both whispered, eyes widening as they saw the faint glow of his candle grow stronger as she approached the end of the hallway.

“We’re both dead if he finds us, especially you,” whispered Keith, hiding his wand in his robes.

Lance looked around frantically, before spotting an open closet door down the hallway. Looking back over at Keith, he motioned for the other boy to follow him. “Come on, this way.”

Then they broke out into a run, as quietly and fast as their legs could carry them.

“In here,” murmured Lance, sneaking his way into the open closet. After stepping inside, Lance immediately regretted it.

The closet itself was small, filled with cleaning brooms and enchanted paper towels and enough lemon scented cleaning products to make Lance wish he couldn’t smell anymore. And as soon as Keith squeezed in, the space in between them became non-existent.

Lance instantly became hyper-aware of every place they were touching. He noticed how Keith’s fingertips felt soft against the hem of his robe, and how his breath was warm against his neck.

Lance looked down at him, not realizing until this moment just how much taller he was than the other boy. He heard footsteps approaching outside, and instantly he found himself wanting to make eye contact with Keith.

(It turns out, Keith was trying to do the same.)

“Darn kids,” they heard Coran mutter as he walked by, the glow of his candle growing brighter and brighter. Lance tried not to breath, tried not to focus on the glowing light outside the door, and really tried not to focus on the locking sound that came when Coran touched the closet’s door knob.

He immediately looked down at Keith, and watched Keith’s eyes widen with the sudden  realization that they had just been locked in.

“What do we do?” Keith whispered, voice barely audible.

Lance heard Coran’s footsteps pause outside. “Shhh,” whispered lance, putting a hand over Keith’s mouth.

“Get off me!” Keith murmured, when suddenly the footsteps outside began to grow louder.

Lance panicked, and without thinking pressed his lips against Keith’s. Lance watched Keith’s eyes widen before shifting closed, and as if he was entranced by the other boy, Lance found himself doing the same.

The darkness of the closet was amplified when Lance shut his eyes completely. He instantly could feel Keith’s hands on him, grabbing the collar of his robe and pulling him down as if to make the non-existent space between them disappear. His lips were soft, unlike Lance’s chapped ones and immediately Lance wished he used the chapstick Shiro had bought for him more often.

Lance found that his hands seemed to have a mind of their own, since his brain was unable to process anything other than the fact that holy shit he was kissing Keith, _holy shit_ he was kissing Keith! They traced his arms, feeling the muscles that were hidden underneath his red robes and didn't stop moving until they had reached Keith’s cheeks.

Lance ignored the realization that their bodies were pressed tightly against one another and that Keith’s hands were warm and somehow underneath his robes and touching his chest. He also chose to ignore the fact that Keith’s hands were slowly starting to make their way down his chest, and he really chose to ignore the fact that he didn’t want him to stop.

“Lance,” he felt Keith murmur against his lips, the feeling both electrifying and calming. “We should probably pick this lock.”

Lance pulled away, waiting for Keith to open his eyes before rolling his own. “We have all night, what’s the rush?”

Keith smirked, before pulling Lance back down so he could kiss him again.

-

Four weeks after their “duel”, Lance had convinced Keith to visit Hogsmeade for the first time.

It was all Pidge’s idea, really.

After hearing how Lance’s duel idea had played out, and after hearing him complain about the aftermath for a few days, Pidge had the genius idea to set them up on a date. Lance, throughout the entirety of her explaining the idea, furiously denied it.

“Pidge, come on! You really think he’d go on a date with me?” Lanced whined, slumped over one of the chairs in the Slytherin common room. “I mean, I know I’m irresistible, charming, and a real catch, but you actually see mullet man going out on a date with me?”

Pidge glared at him.

“You made out in a broom closet,” she said. “Both of you smelled like lemon for _ages_. I think you’d be fine going on an actual date.”

“But love and lust are two different things, honey!”

“So you’re saying that you’d rather do very explicit things with him, that I shall _not_ name, before going on a _date_ with him?” Hunk chimed in from across the coffee table.

Lance was silent.

Pidge smiled. “See, you do want to take him on a date!”

“Take who on a date?” Asked Shiro, who was walking down the stairs from the dormitories.

“Keep your voice down, Pidge!” Lance practically shouted, earning a laugh from his friends. “I don’t need the whole school knowing I want to go on a date with Keith.”

Pidge smirked.

“Fuck, I just said that out loud,” Lance groaned, causing Pidge to laugh even harder.

“If the word ‘date’ freaks you out, just say you wanted to go with him as a friend,” she said after the laughter had died down.

So Lance did just that. After getting hyped up from Pidge and Hunk, and after taking one too many showers, he asked Keith if he wanted to go to Hogsmeade that weekend with him.

Keith said yes, with no argument, no objection, no pestering questions. Lance, frankly, was shocked it went that smoothly.

(“I told you he wanted to go with you,” Pidge said later that afternoon, when she met up with him the great hall for lunch. Lance nodded, still replaying the way Keith’s lips moved to form the word yes over and over again in his mind.)

And that weekend came quickly upon them.

That Saturday it was snowing. One of the second snowfalls of the season, it coated the grounds of Hogwarts in a shimmery white powder that hid the dead grass and fallen leaves that had made the grounds their home since the fall. It covered the trees that were charmed to have hanging lights and floating ornaments, and it made the castle seem like it was was nothing but a painted picture, too perfect to be real.

As they walked to Hogsmeade, Keith talked about the snow. He talked about how back at Durmstrang it snowed the majority of the school year, and that the cold at Hogwarts was incomparable. He talked about his first year at Durmstrang, how it snowed 7 feet in the first two months of the school year, and how he wrote a letter home to his brother saying he never wanted to come back there ever again.

“But I got used to it,” Keith laughed, the sound so lighthearted and innocent it seemed to bounce off the falling snowflakes. Lance was entranced, by the softness of the world around him and the boy that it all seemed to revolve around.

Lance laughed too as Keith continued to talk. With each breath, Lance watched the cloud of warm air escape from Keith’s lips.

“Are you cold Lance?” Keith asked suddenly, jarring Lance from his daydream. He hadn't noticed until that moment, but his shoulders were slightly shaking and his hands had turned pale from the cold temperature.

Instead, all Lance said was, “Nah, I’m fine.” It earned him an eye roll from Keith.

“Here, take this,” the other boy said, holding out his hand towards Lance. Confused, Lance extended out his own hand and waited for Keith to put something in it.

Instead, Lance felt Keith’s hand, warm and quite small in comparison to his own, sliding into the palm of his hand. Fingers intertwining, Keith looked straight ahead and continued walking.

“Come on, we’re almost there right?” Keith asked, glancing at Lance after a moment.

“Mhm,” Lance stuttered, very aware of the blush that was spreading from his cheeks to his neck.

Keith smiled, stepping closer to Lance. Lance’s heart, beating way too rapidly to be healthy, felt as though it was going to spring out of his chest. How Keith _couldn’t_ hear it was beyond him.

Lance smiled back anyway.

“Where do you want to go first?” Asked Keith.

“Oh yeah! I forgot you haven’t been here before,” Lance said, racking his brain trying to think of a place he would like. “Well, there’s Honeydukes.”

“Allura mentioned that place the other day. She said that was her favorite,” Keith replied.

“Allura’s going?”

Keith shook his head. “No not today, but when I told her I was coming with you she said to check it out. She said something about you having a sweet tooth, but I kind of tuned her out after a while.”

“You told her you were coming with me?” Lance asked just as they reached the gates to Hogsmeade. From the corner of his eye, Lance saw Keith nodding his head yes.

“Was she jealous that you were getting to spend time with me and she wasn’t?”

Keith punched him in the arm causing a grin to spread over Lance’s face.

“You don’t have to admit it, but she was jealous, wasn’t she.”

Keith’s laughter shook through his whole body. “Believe what you want, Lance. Now, where’s Honeydukes?”

So they walked to Honeydukes, Lance leading Keith through the snowfall. The colorful exterior of the shop instantly brightened Keith’s eyes as the delicious smells of freshly baked goodies drifted out from the open door.

“After you,” Lance smiled, holding open the door. He had never seen Keith’s smile so big before.

(Lance had learned quite a few things on their walk back home that evening. One, that Pidge had some good ideas once in awhile. Two, that Keith’s one and only weakness was chocolate. And three, that his own one and only weakness was Keith.)

-

Keith asked Lance out on a cold, dry January afternoon. It was a first for both of them.

Lance, was usually quite good with words, was stunned into silence.

 _There’s no way this is happening_ , he thought to himself as he listened to Keith trip over his words. _There’s no way this boy likes me so much._

“Lance,” Keith called out, looking over at him with those soft eyes that made Lance want to melt. “Are you even listening to me?”

Lance simply kissed him, pushing out all other thoughts except for _Keith_. He found himself reaching out and putting his hands on Keith’s cheeks so he could pull him in closer, closer, closer.

“Does that answer your question?” Lance whispered after pulling away ever so slightly.

Keith rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I guess so.”

(Hours later, when they sat in the Gryffindor common room with Shiro and Allura, Pidge and Hunk, Keith put his arm around Lance. Pidge grinned, while the others pretended not to be excited.

“This is a first,” said Pidge, eyes shining over at Lance.

“Yeah,” he laughed. “It’s only just the beginning.”)


End file.
